


Taking Care of Skye

by jemmasmech



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmasmech/pseuds/jemmasmech
Summary: Set during “Yes Men”.Just some family based fluff with Skye annoying Jemma by always getting out of bed when she should be resting.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Taking Care of Skye

Jemma walked the girl back into the med bay, it was bad enough that Skye was sick but she kept trying to get up and wander off which only led to the girl stumbling around dizzily until someone found her or she collapsed and alerted those nearby. She helped Skye back up onto the bed, laying her down and tucking her in.

“There we go, now please will you stay there for a while?” Jemma gave her a stern look, setting the monitor machines that she needed to re attach “I really need to get some sustained readings, also it looks like you’ve taken your IV out fully”

“Was itchy” Skye complained, frowning and trying to hide away from the woman who was now holding the leads for the heart rate monitor “Please, I don’t need those any more do I? I don’t like them”

Tears formed in her eyes and Jemma sighed, sitting on the side of the bed and rubbing her shoulder comfortingly, which turned into a full hug when Skye basically flung herself into the girls arms.  
“Hey...hey, it’s okay. It’s okay skye” she comforted her “I know it’s not nice, but it really is super important, yeah? Could you please try it for a little while, just for me?” Skye whimpered, and Jemma continued to rub her back and whisper soothing phrases in her ear. Jemma then heard footsteps at the door and looked up, slightly relieved to see that it was May. 

“She escaped again?” The woman asked and Jemma nodded with a sigh. May then walked over, crouching by the bed so that Skye could see her. The girl peeked out from Jemma’s arms then immediately hid back again, crying harder as she thought that she’d be in trouble with May.

“Oh Skye” Jemma said softly, adjusting her position on the bed to be more careful and to bring the crying girl onto her lap, thankfully Skye was fairly small and light. May sighed “If you keep crying it could hurt your lungs and then you’ll have to wear the oxygen” May told Skye and then reached to gently rub her shoulder leaning forward to press a soft kiss to the top of her head.

Skyes crying gently started to slow down and Jemma transferred the girl to Mays lap when the woman sat up on the bed beside her, letting the young doctor get up to retrieve her stethoscope. May cradled Skye in her arms, holding her close and whispering calming phrases to her in mandarin. She encouraged the girl to follow her own breathing in order to calm down which eventually worked. Jemma walked back over, and May gently moved Skye so the girl was still on her lap but facing outwards and easier to access for the doctor.

“Skye, I’m just going to check your heart and your breathing with my stethoscope”  
Jemma warned her before slipping the small metal disk up through the bottom of skyes shirt to reach her chest. May was quite good at soothing her and keeping her calm, she’d been doing this quite a lot since Skye got poorly and so had learnt what did and didn’t work for the girl. Skye herself was now much calmer, whimpering softly at the feel of the stethoscope at first but she settled down with Mays help. Jemma also placed it on her back to check the girls breathing and had her take some deep breaths.

“Good girl” Jemma praised, gently ruffling her hair which raised a tiny smile from Skye who was currently curled up to May again and sucking her thumb. “I’m going to have you hook you back up to a couple of machines, cos they’re really important in making you feel better okay?” She said, glad that May was there to wipe Skyes tears and to soothe her fears. May helped Skye to lay back down on the bed and got her tucked in all nice and cosy, pressing a kiss to her forehead and then tucking a small teddy into bed beside her, which had been a get well soon gift from the team. 

Jemma started with the IV, when she reached for Skyes hand the girl tried to hide her it. She cried when May simply offered the one that she was holding to Jemma instead.

“Remember this is just to make you feel better Skye, we love you and only want what’s best for you” Jemma told her, May moved to the other side to hold the girls non-IV hand. She whimpered when the needle went in but May was rubbing her hand gently to soothe her. “There we go” Jemma said as she taped the IV port onto Skye’s hand and hung up the medicine which was to go through it. She then went to get the wires for the heart rate monitor, thankfully Skye still had the electrodes stuck on her from before so this was quite easy to reattach. May moved to sit on the edge of the bed, stroking her hair gently.


End file.
